


How To Win Strike Commander Jack Morrison in 7 Days

by laissemoidanser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Paparazzi, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: The world is dying to know what #1 Bachelor Strike Commander of Overwatch Jack Morrison is looking for in a woman, what's his ideal date.The situation is quickly becoming critical and rumors surrounding the topic are quite annoying.Until one day Jack announces all of a sudden - that he IS already dating someone.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	How To Win Strike Commander Jack Morrison in 7 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozzarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/gifts).



***

**Day 1. Overwatch HQ.** **Switzerland. Approximately 2am.**

“ _Just why on earth would you say that??”_

Ana’s voice is affable, compassionate, but it vexes Jack nonetheless. Mostly because he understands that he might’ve made a grave mistake today. A misstep that he’s going to regret tomorrow and for all the following days to come.

He tries to remain unstirred by it, but he can tell he’s failing.

He walks faster along the almost empty hall that leads to his office, looking around anxiously, as if someone might witness his poorly concealed distress. Pressing his finger to the earpiece, he whispers quietly only for Ana to hear,

“Ana, please, I got fed up with those questions. I needed to say something just so they’d leave me in peace!”

_“And that’s why you told them that you’re ‘dating someone’?”_

Ana sighs into the comm; he can tell she’s just as tired as he is. But he can also tell she’s smiling.

_“Jack, now they most certainly won’t leave you in peace. That’s it, I’m assigning Shelly to you. She’ll help you with this… situation. You’ve got enough important problems right now that need dealing with. We can’t allow this fiasco with the press to snowball.”_

Clearly annoyed, Jack rubs his temple. A pulsating pain starts blooming there as he struggles to remember the name. It’s too damn late past midnight to think.

“Who’s Shelly?” he asks dully.

_“Your PR manager, Jack.”_

“We’ve discussed this already. I don’t need no PR manager.”

_“And I don’t have time to deal with this. That’s not my job. I’ve got a child to raise. Sometimes you’re acting just as childish, I swear. Just, please, take these things a bit more seriously. You’ve got to keep your reputation in check.”_

“Fine! I got you, Ana. Just… let’s leave this matter with Kelly until morning, okay? I’m a little tired.”

_“Shelly.”_

“What?”

_“Her name is Shelly.”_

“Oh, whatever.”

Jack disconnects just as he reaches his quarters. He steps inside, letting out a heavy sigh. It’s been a long day. A _very long_ day. And things managed to get progressively worse in the end when the press attacked him yet again with that same ridiculous question – what he’s looking for in a woman, in his future wife, etc. etc.??

He clicks his tongue at the embarrassing memory. He’s grown so sick of this. As if there weren’t enough matters to discuss these days – like omnics, or wars, or strategy! Did he become the Strike Commander of Overwatch only for people to guess whether he’s dating someone???

Jack leans against the wall and briefly closes his eyes.

Well, that can be partly true. Now that the war is over, he’s become a kind of an image, a pretty face on all those posters they see every day. Of course, they don’t care about his military achievements, about his victories. All they care about is how _single_ he is.

The truth is – he’s VERY single. That’s why the issue bothers him so much. He just doesn’t want this to be the center of everyone’s attention and the topic of every discussion. Besides, he made a promise to himself that he won’t do relationships anymore.

He’s made his choice.

Yet still, the thought is gnawing at him.

He’s so immersed into it that he doesn’t notice a shadow present in his quarters, sitting quietly in his favorite armchair. When two ruby-red eyes flash in the semi-darkness of the room, Jack jumps a little, his hand immediately reaching for his gun holster.

But it’s only Gabriel Reyes, his ‘loyal war buddy’, as they call him.

“Damn it, Gabe!!” Jack barks out, switching the lights on. His heart’s pounding in his throat. “Almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry,” Gabriel replies nonchalantly.

He’s been listening to music, probably to fall asleep or calm his nerves. He’s been experiencing some issues with anger lately, and that’s yet another thing that’s always on Jack’s mind.

Gabriel pulls one earphone out and lowers his hood to reveal his face. The muffled sounds of heavy music fill the quarters. 

His eyes regain their natural color and Jack finds himself immediately drawn into their beauty. He’s not surprised, almost used to the feeling, that warm tingle in his heart each time he lays his eyes on Gabriel. He knows there’s no chance for him because Gabriel is straight. But still… if Jack ever cherished a hope of dating someone…. he knew it right from the first day they met. After all the years they spent working together, the feelings never changed. So his presence now only vexes Jack further.

“Could’ve warned me at least that you were gonna stay late tonight,” he grumbles.

Gabriel ignores the jab and gives him a mysterious, charming smile instead, as he watches Jack make his way towards the desk.

“So,” he says expectantly.

“So?” Jack echoes him, arching an eyebrow questioningly. He has no clue as to what Gabriel wants with him at this late of an hour.

He peels off his navy-blue cloak and hangs it on the back of his desk chair, then plops down onto it with a peeved grunt. 

In turn, Gabriel gets up abruptly and walks to the desk. He stops in front of it, folds his arms over his chest – that strange smile still there while his eyes are glued to Jack. Absolutely not a friendly smile, and he does a very poor job of concealing it. His presence is impending. Jack raises his tired eyes up to his friend.

“Who is she?” Gabriel asks out of the blue, his expression deadpan.

Realization washes over Jack and he leans back, clasping his head with his hands and grunting in exasperation.

“Gabe, _PLEASE!!!_ ”

“What?” Gabriel makes a helpless gesture with his hands. “You just told the press you’re dating someone! How come I don’t know shit about it, huh?? I want to know who the hell she is. Haven’t I deserved at least that much after all the years I’ve put up with you??”

Jack drags his palm down his face. His patience is running thin. 

“Listen,” he says, pointing at Gabriel. “If you’ve been _putting up_ with me for so long – you should know that I’m not exactly _INTO_ women. Period. And what kind of question is that??”

Gabe shrugs and huffs and grumbles something inaudible, before saying, 

“Well, you’re all over the news and all they say is you’re dating some woman. What should I think??”

“Do you believe each and every word the press spews these days?? Really, man?? Since when have you become so damn naïve?”

Jack lets out a weary sigh, caves in, and continues in a milder voice.

“They’ve been chasing me down with those questions for ages now, okay? I’ve had enough of it and I told them that I’m… dating _someone_ just to get them to fuck off. I didn’t even say it was a WOMAN for God’s sake!”

The expression on Gabriel’s face softens remarkably after Jack says it, a gentle glint is back in his eyes and his smirk seems to acquire a sincere friendliness. Jack wonders for a moment what had him so riled up in the first place.

“So, you aren’t dating anyone?” Gabriel asks in a calmer tone.

“I ain’t. But I think I’ve just gotten myself into a real huge pile of trouble,” Jack props his head on his hand, ruffles his straw-colored hair with the other one. “Ana’s assigned me a PR manager.”

“A PR manager??” Gabriel scoffs, leaning his hips against Jack’s desk. “That’ll sure be helpful.”

“Don’t sound so sarcastic. Maybe I could use one this time,” Jack says. “ _You_ surely ain’t gonna be very helpful with this shit.”

“Uhmm. Well, I’m not the one with the statue, boy scout,” Gabriel teases. “I’ll leave this one up to you.”

Having said that he leans over the desk and pats Jack’s shoulder in a gesture of gentle compassion. As much as Jack’s irritated, the touch isn’t unpleasant. So instead of a snarky remark, he smiles weakly and lets Gabriel win this one.

“Come on, get some sleep, will you,” Gabriel tells him, hand still lingering on Jack’s shoulder, massaging it gently and making him tingly in all the wrong places. “Your PR manager can wait until morning.”

“Her name’s Shelly.”

“Whatever.”

**Day 2.**

**Overwatch HQ.** **Switzerland. 10:16 am.**

Shelly greets Jack as soon as he’s back in his office after a particularly important meeting about Christmas celebrations (he hardly left the office at night, got too busy with paperwork).

She wears a loose black jacket, a red blouse with deep v-neck, a black pencil skirt, a pair of huge glasses and bright red lipstick, with long black hair done up in a neat bun. She’s seems to be much shorter than Jack - even with high heels she hardly reaches the level of his chest when he approaches her.

But she seems resolute and purposeful, her gaze shrewd and rather stern as she eyes Jack up and down. When they are done with formal greetings, she adjusts the glasses on her nose with perfectly manicured fingers and says,

“Okay, Jack, now down to business. The situation is clearly critical, but it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before, so no reason to worry.”

“But how…”

She raises her hand and cuts him off.

“The plan is simple. It’s always more effective this way. We find you a date–”

“– so to say,” she adds hurriedly to the shocked expression on Jack’s face.

“There are professionals who do this for money. Just for appearances sake. You will have no obligations to that person whatsoever. So, we find you a date. All you have to do is show up together with her during several public events and introduce her to the press as ‘the one’.”

She makes a vague gesture with her hand and shrugs, as if these ‘dates’ were the most natural thing in the world.

“But…”

She cuts Jack off again.

“Several appearances. People see you aren’t single anymore. People get it. People get bored. You move on. Simple.”

“Okay, Shelly, listen…”

But she wouldn’t. Instead she shoves a tablet in his hands, opens some kind of app on it.

“Here, take a look,” she says. “This device allows you to create a girl with whatever appearance you like. As soon as you do, we find you the real one who looks more or less like the one you want. Of course, we will do everything in our power for you to like the person that you’ll be going out with. It’s all really simple.”

“I’m not sure I’m up for this... I don’t like this idea and I’ve got…” Jack attempts to protest weakly yet again but fails.

He can train soldiers, fight omnics, speak in front of entire armies… but apparently he’s truly helpless against Shelly the PR manager.

“I’m a busy woman, Jack, and you’re a busy man. Let’s not let these issues take up too much of our time. You’ve got it. If you have any further questions you can always text me. See ya!”

Before he has a chance to put in a single word, she turns on her heels and disappears down the hall as mysteriously as she appeared. Only the click-clacking of her heels echoes in his ears as he stares down at the tablet in his hands.

**Approximately 11 pm**

When he’s finally back in his office again Jack wants nothing more than to head straight to bed. Instead he notices the tablet, forgotten earlier in the day, on his desk. He sighs, figures that he’s going to have to stay up late again, just to deal with this ridiculous thing once and for all.

He sits down at his desk, picks up the device and switches it back on to the app. He starts thinking.

An hour passes but he’s still staring at the empty screen, deep in concentration. He has no idea whatsoever where to start with creating ‘ _the woman of his dreams’_.

A gentle knock on the door brings him back to reality.

He looks up and spots Gabriel leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest. It looks as if he’d been lingering there for a while and knocked only to get some of Jack’s attention.

“Jesus, man,” he observes. “You look terrible. What shit did they burden you with this time? Another Omnic Crisis?”

“Worse,” Jack sighs and shakes his head wearily. “A _date_.”

“What?” Gabriel leans away from the doorframe and walks into the office, giving up on waiting for an invitation. “You’re still on with that nasty business? Hasn’t Ana appointed you a PR manager or something?”

“Yeah, she has,” Jack shows Gabriel the tablet. “And Shelly gave me homework. I gotta create a portrait of an ‘ideal woman’”.

Gabriel huffs a laugh.

“Oh. Really?” he wonders, smirking. The cheerful sparkle in his eyes frustrates Jack.

“Yeah, Gabe. Really,” he says curtly. “And what are you doing here so late anyway? You ain’t making things easier for me right now.”

“Easy there, boy scout.”

Gabriel leans his hips against Jack’s desk again. That seems to be his favorite spot. Jack sometimes thinks he does it intentionally because he’s infinitely proud of his remarkable thighs. And who can blame him. Jack always ends up staring, just a bit too inappropriately.

“Actually, I wanted to ask for your help with some reports. But since you’re in such obvious distress I think I could offer you my assistance instead.”

“You? Assistance? Since when are you so willing to help me?” Jack wonders, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, I used to date women at least. I could give you a piece of advice.”

“ _Used to date women_ ,” Jack teases. “Well, good for you.”

He closes his eyes, sighs and leans back in his chair.

“Okay then, go ahead,” he says, pointing at the device.

Gabriel smirks and nods. All this mess seems to be amusing to him. Jack observes him critically as Gabriel picks up the tablet and starts fumbling with the app, a mysterious smile on his lips. Somehow it makes Jack smile too. Gabe is so immersed in the task he doesn’t see the way Jack looks at him, a pure kind of adoration in his eyes.

Fifteen minutes pass with Gabriel hard at work, turning the tablet this way and that, humming softly to himself, thinking and biting his lower lip in a way Jack finds cute.

“Here,” he says at last, handing the tablet back to Jack.

“So fast?” Jack wonders. He accepts the tablet and eyes the screen, and immediately bursts out laughing.

“Hey!” Gabriel exclaims. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry,” Jack says, covering his mouth to hide his own amused smile. “But she looks as if she were my twin sister.”

“Does she?”

Jack nods. Looks down at the screen again. A female version of him is staring back at him.

“I’d… feel pretty uncomfortable going on a date with a woman who looks like _that_. I don’t need any rumors about me dating my own sister or something.”

Gabriel scratches the back of his head, runs his palm against his freshly buzzed hair, his beanie sliding up his head in the process, revealing the flushed tops of his ears. Jack finds the sight adorable.

“Okay, well. I tried,” Gabriel shrugs, practically sitting on Jack’s desk now, hands folded in his lap.

“Well, thank you for your assistance, I appreciate it,” Jack says softly.

Gabriel turns slightly to look at him over his shoulder, their eyes meet – blue on amber. Jack feels a wave of heat wash over him instantly and looks down. He can feel Gabriel’s gaze still linger on him.

“Maybe you could just describe your ex to me?” Jack suggests, trying to ease the sudden tension.

“No way!”

Gabriel practically jumps off the desk and strolls to the farthest side of the office, utterly spooked by the mere suggestion. Jack smiles cunningly.

“Bad idea! If I saw you going out with someone who looks like my ex, I’d… I’d…”

“Feel pretty uncomfortable?” Jack guesses.

“Exactly.”

Jack sighs and rubs at his temples.

“I’m at a loss here,” he says, shaking his head.

“It’s late, you should go get some rest instead,” Gabriel tells him with clear concern in his voice. “This shit can surely wait for another day.”

“Nah, you go,” Jack protests with a weak smile. “You’ve got that important meeting tomorrow, so better get your ass in bed. I ain’t gonna get any good sleep till I’m done here anyway.”

Gabriel starts to protest but Jack manages to coax him out somehow, genuinely concerned about the fact that the man stays up with him all the time, although flattered by such an offer of support. Coming from Gabe it means the whole world to him. Makes him remember just how head over heels he is for his best war buddy.

When Gabriel leaves, he takes up the tablet again, starts anew. Discovers an option that allows for a change in gender and switches it to _“male”._

“Now we’re talking,” he says.

Five minutes later he’s come up with the perfect date of his dream. And it looks exactly like Gabriel Reyes. Jack places the tablet on the desk, leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head, admiring his work, his cheeks flushed slightly.

“Time for sleep,” he tells himself, rising from his chair. He puts on his navy-blue cloak, picks up the tablet and heads for the door.

There, on his way out, instead of a _“Go back_ ” option he accidentally presses _“Send”._

‘Gabriel Reyes’ is successfully delivered to Shelly.

“SHIT!!!”

**Day 3.**

**Outside Overwatch HQ.** **Switzerland. 10:10 am.**

A crowd of paparazzi is chasing Jack on his way to HQ after the meeting he’s just had with UN officials. Despite the inconspicuous clothes he’s wearing he’s recognized almost immediately. Questions bombard him as he hurriedly makes his way up the endless set of marble stairs, face half-concealed by the tall collar of his greyish coat. 

_“Tell us who the lucky girl is, Commander??”_

_“Was the news about your date a lie??”_

_“Are you still single?”_

_“Are you taking your date to the Christmas Award Ceremony this year?”_

“No further comments,” Jack mumbles to the particularly relentless paparazzi who somehow managed to stick his smartphone right next to Jack’s mouth.

As soon as the doors slide closed behind him he lets out an exasperated sigh. Taking a deep breath, he lowers the collar of his coat and rolls his broad shoulders. The building where the meeting was held is 300 meters away from HQ and he can’t even walk a distance this short without being attacked by the press.

Somewhere on the way to his office he stumbles upon Jesse McCree. Gabriel’s recruit is walking out of a canteen with a handful of sandwiches, still wearing his training uniform, an ever-present cigar in his mouth.

He stops dead in his tracks when he spots Jack. Smiles. A mysterious glint appears in his eyes which somehow makes Jack think that this boy might know something about that damn portrait he sent Shelly the previous day. The thought makes his throat go dry and his cheeks burn.

“Howdy, Commander,” Jesse says with a polite nod, shifting his cigar from one corner of his mouth to another.

“Hey, Jesse,” Jack replies.

“You, uh... doin’ okay?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jesse shrugs.

“Just askin’. Heard you’ve been having some trouble with them press guys lately. Just saying that if you ever need any help, I’m right here for ya. I’ve got… some experience with them.”

“That’s very kind of you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jack looks around uneasily, afraid he might see someone (a certain PR manager to be precise).

Moments later he realizes that Jesse is still standing before him, motionless and strangely quiet, watching him with what appears to be curiosity, while chewing on his cigar.

“You ah…you’ve been training, I guess,” Jack says, nodding at Jesse’s uniform.

“Yeah, had a few sparring sessions with a group of new recruits. Reyes personally assigned them to me,” he says, not without a hint of pride in his voice.

“Have you seen Shelly by any chance?” Jack asks.

“Nope, I haven’t. Not the slightest idea where she might be.”

Jack narrows his eyes at him.

“How do you know who Shelly is?”

Jesse’s eyes widen and he nearly drops his cigar.

“I… well… Ana told me about all that PR stuff… you know…”

“Nevermind,” Jack sighs and huffs a laugh. “You may go, I won’t take up your free time any further.”

“Aye, Commander.” 

“It’s Jack, Jesse, we ain’t on a mission.”

“Got it, Jack,” Jack swears Jesse is beyond happy to finally get out of here. He _certainly_ knows something.

Jesse’s uniform, however, reminds Jack that training might be a nice distraction right now. Just to let some of the tension off his shoulders. Maybe a couple of hours of running? Sounds just right.

**Overwatch HQ.** **Switzerland. Athletic track. 1 pm**

Jack changes into his own sports uniform – blue shorts and a white sleeveless vest with the Overwatch logo printed over the front. He arrives at the training center, completely empty at this time and begins with his running.

Running has always been something that brings him enjoyment, clears his head of unnecessary thoughts and helps him breathe with ease. He used to hate it in the past but after SEP conditioned him his perspective on it changed entirely. There’s still no other recruit who can best him when it comes to running.

Today is no exception. 

Just as he finishes what seems to be his thirtieth round (he rarely bothers to count them) he spots Gabriel at the finish line.

“Hey!” Gabriel greets him when Jack catches up with him and throws him a bottle of water. Jack catches it deftly with his left hand and winks at Gabe, making him smile.

“Doing better today, I figure?” Gabriel asks as Jack ceases his running pace to a mere walk and approaches him, opening the bottle on his way.

“Running always helps,” Jack says. “I know you hate it, though.”

“I do. I’d rather watch _you_ doing it.”

“Is that so.”

Jack starts drinking greedily, he can feel beads of sweat rolling down his back and his chest. A trickle of water from the bottle runs over his chin and down his neck. He wipes it away with the back of his hand and catches Gabriel’s gaze following the motion, taking it in with a gleam of hunger in his eyes. Jack thinks it might just be wishful thinking and chooses to dwell on it some other time.

“You seen Shelly today?” Jack asks him calmly instead. He’s not even out of breath.

Gabriel’s eyes travel up to meet Jack’s for a second and then he hurriedly looks away. Just what is it with all of them acting so secretive today?

“No, no I haven’t. Been at the meeting the whole day and I’ve only just gotten back.”

“How was it?”

“The usual. Everyone’s trying to suck up to the richest guy in charge… but I’m not here to discuss this, actually.”

“Hmm,” Jack cards his fingers through his golden hair, smoothing it down. “What is it you wanted to discuss then?”

He tries his best to conceal the worry, the mad pounding of his heart at the thought that Gabriel might somehow have learnt about the incident with the damn portrait.

“I just… have an opinion… about this whole damn PR thing. You do it your way, of course, as you see fit. But…”

“But you’re not approving of this?”

“Yeah. I… damn, I don’t know where to start with it.”

“That’s very unlike you,” Jack observes.

“We’ve known each other for a long time, Jack.” Gabriel says, finally finding his words. “And we’ve made a lot of decisions together. Decisions that changed our lives in drastic ways. Including the matters of our private lives. So, I figured you might want to hear my take on this…”

“For God’s sake, Gabe, what kind of speech are you trying to make here? I know all of this, alright. What’s your take?”

Gabriel seems to be hesitant still, which is unusual. Jack watches him with great interest, completely at a loss as to what bothers this man so much that he can’t even tell him.

“I just… I don’t like seeing you do all that ‘appearances’ shit. Acting for the crowd. I know it’s necessary, but they’ve been too demanding lately and you’re too damn selfless to…”

“I ain’t selfless! Why would you say that?”

“I mean, this shit with bringing your date to the event! It’s ridiculous,” Gabriel presses on. “I don’t think you should bring some stranger, some woman with you just because people want to see you dating her. Shit, if you’re into guys, then why don’t you go out there with a guy instead? Just be straightforward with them.”

Jack can feel his face starting to flush hotly at this, not only his face but his neck and chest too. A heated sensation coiling inside his stomach as well. He stumbles for words as he tries to respond.

“Well… I don’t… it’s… it’s different. It’ll send a message, you see…”

“And how is going out with a woman sending a message?”

“Because going out with a woman is easier… for me. It’s easier for me to pretend with her, because I’m indifferent to women in general. And with guys – it matters to me that I go dating only the one I truly care about. I can’t do this for appearances sake. Jesus, Gabe, don’t make me explain this shit to you. Better consult Shelly on these PR matters.”

“No, I think I get what you mean,” Gabriel says, scratching his beard thoughtfully. “I suspected you’d say something of the sort.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. That’s why I thought I’d… offer myself as a… candidate.”

Jack blinks and stares at Gabriel dumbly.

“Sorry?” he mumbles, thinking he’d heard something wrong.

“Well, as I’ve said, we’ve known each other for so long already. And I guess you care about me, at least to some extent. Could be easier for you to go there with me. And send a message, as you say.”

Jack’s face is bright red, but he appears calm. Inside of him - there’s a storm, a fucking typhoon going loose. Is he dreaming all this?? Is he hallucinating?? Did Gabe really offer to go out with him???

“I mean, just as friends, of course,” Gabriel laughs, raising his hands in an eloquent gesture of denial. “I’m not going to make a pass at you or something, not going to invade your personal space in any way. Just for the cameras to see us together and that’s it.”

Jack’s heart sinks a little at this clarification but at the same time he can breathe easier again because he was absolutely unprepared for such a sudden proposition. That’s more than he could ever hope for. Going to the event with Gabriel as his date?? His heart swells with joy at the mere thought.

He probably has been silent too long, because worry starts to crease Gabriel’s handsome face as he’s waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, yeah, I… I heard you,” he mumbles hurriedly, trying not to sound overexcited. “I just… can we sit down for a minute?”

He suddenly feels weak at the knees and way too lightheaded.

“Sure,” Gabriel says.

They walk to a bench and sit down, side by side. No personal space ever exists between them, they’ve always been so comfortable with it. Gabriel’s closeness is soothing, he’s warm and Jack wants to snuggle close to him so badly. The feeling is worse than ever.

“So?” Gabriel asks a couple of minutes later, in the complete silence of the empty training hall. “You need more time to think?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Jack replies, not daring to look Gabriel in the eye and staring at his knees instead. His cheeks are still burning hotly. “If you’re really up for this, then let’s do it.”

“So, you agree?” Gabriel asks, Jack is surprised to hear disbelief in his voice.

“Why wouldn’t I? If there’s a single person I can trust and be sending messages with – it’s you.”

Gabriel laughs softly. “Well, I’m… I’m flattered.”

Jack flushes further. “Me too,” he says.

“Why?”

“Because… it’s an honor to go out with the Commander of Blackwatch.”

“Bullshit,” Gabriel laughs.

But Jack is secretly glad he didn’t correct him about the _‘only as friends’_ part this time.

They sit quietly together, both losing track of time completely, too lost in thoughts and small realizations of which none of them dares to speak out.

Something that Ana would call ‘ _childish dancing around’_. And she still does on occasion, like right now, for example, when she spots the two sitting on a bench together from across the hall.

‘Just when are you two going to figure it out already?’ she wonders and looks down at her tablet, at the message Shelly forwarded her earlier this morning with a portrait of Gabriel Jack had accidentally sent her and a simple message she included that goes like

_“???”_

**Day 4.**

**Overwatch HQ. Switzerland.**

The whole following day Jack’s in a great mood and nothing can spoil it for him. Not even a two-page article in one of the newspapers with the huge screaming title,

**_“STRIKE COMMANDER JACK MORRISON LIES ABOUT HIS GIRLFRIEND? FIND OUT TOMORROW DURING THE ANNUAL CHRISTMAS CEREMONY AT OVERWATCH HQ”_ **

Other than that, the day is relatively quiet and stressless, a rare occasion. Everyone’s too busy getting ready for the event.

Jack thinks he should probably be busy with it too right now because he’s got a whole speech to say during the ceremony and all eyes are going to be on him. But he seldom bothers with learning words by heart anyway – doing so only makes him nervous. He tries not to dwell on the upcoming day too much instead. Tries not to overthink, and years of experience have taught him that it’s the best way to succeed.

He’s free to leave his office early and use the cherished time as he desires but he stays late anyway, hoping that Gabriel might come visit him as Blackwatch never has ‘short hours’.

Gabriel is a strict commander. Jack smirks at the thought.

Around 9pm Gabriel indeed pays him a visit. He lets himself into Jack’s office and walks in a confident stride, smiling slightly. Seems to be in a particularly good mood.

“Working late today again, Commander?” Jack asks him with a warm smile.

“Nah, I gave a task to my recruits and decided to take a walk to the store while they’re hard at work,” he replies.

“Don’t be too hard on them, they’ve got holidays tomorrow.”

“And that’s exactly why they should train extra hard today,” Gabriel tells him. He places a grocery bag on Jack’s table.

“Don’t worry,” he assures Jack. “I’m never too hard on them. They can take it; they are all very capable guys.”

Jack nods, eyeing the bag with curiosity.

“What’s in there?” he asks, shifting his gaze up to Gabriel.

Those beautiful brown eyes narrow at him. Gabriel unwraps the bag and reveals its contents – a bottle of whiskey, a cake and a single rose.

Jack whistles softly.

“You took some trouble,” he observes. “A rose?”

He’s surprised to see a flush blooming high on Gabriel’s cheekbones. _That’s new_. Jack’s heart races. Gabriel clears his throat.

“Since we arranged to do this… dating matter,” he explains. “I thought I might try to… get into the role a bit. So to say. To understand… how this shit even works and such.”

“Oh, well. Works pretty much the same way as with a woman actually,” Jack can feel his own cheeks blush furiously. He can hardly believe that it’s all happening and is very much real.

“Yeah. So, I thought maybe I should invite you to dinner or something but since you’re always so busy and stuck in the office I figured I’d bring the dinner here. And the flower too…”

Gabriel clears his throat again. He watches as Jack brings the rose up to his nose and sniffs it.

It smells exquisite – fresh and sweet.

“Thank you, it’s very nice,” he says, trying his best to keep his cool although on the inside he’s trembling all over. He almost hates the way Gabriel makes him feel.

“I’ll go bring something to put it in,” he says and hurriedly rises to his feet.

He walks into an adjacent room and takes a deep breath there, trying to calm down a little and pull himself together. All of this is probably just a curious game for Gabriel but for him it’s almost too much. His feelings are real.

He gets back with the rose in a tall glass filled with water and places it on his desk by the photo of him, Ana and Gabriel in their younger years. The current Gabriel is already waiting for him with two glasses of whiskey and a sliced cake.

Jack joins him shortly, walks around the desk, leans against it together with him and accepts the glass.

“To you,” Gabe toasts.

“To you,” Jack echoes.

They drink up, eat the delicious chocolate cake afterwards, talk about the upcoming event a little and about some trifle things – with Gabriel it’s always so easy to talk about any topic.

The bottle of whiskey soon goes half-empty. They’re both warm, a little drunk and lightheaded. Jack feels bold, a little bit too bold for his own liking.

“I hope tomorrow you’ll shut those bastards up for good,” Gabriel says, the flush now constantly present on his cheeks. He’s incredibly handsome and Jack thinks he might be more drunk on him than on the whiskey. His presence is intoxicating. “They should leave you in peace, damnit.”

“With your help, I might,” Jack tells him.

They sit very close, their elbows flush against each other and Jack doesn’t remember who was the first to move closer. The only thing he knows is that this feels most natural, good.

“So, how’s getting into the role going?” Jack asks, nudging Gabriel a little with an elbow. “Feeling it?”

Gabriel ponders his question for a moment.

“Don’t know,” he replies, shrugging. “Feeling pretty much the same.”

“I could teach you something else if that helps,” Jack suggests, realizing that he might be taking things too far right now and not really caring.

Regrets can wait.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Gabriel turns his eyes to him, so mesmerizingly deep brown and hazel, Jack could drown in them. His gaze travels lower, to Gabriel lips and he licks his own. The gesture so blatant it doesn’t escape Gabriel’s attention.

“You ever thought about us kissing?” Jack asks, without thinking.

Gabriel huffs a laugh, looks away for a moment. Jack notices the smirk form on his lips.

“I did, actually,” he says.

“You did?”

Gabriel shifts his gaze back to him and nods.

“I did.”

Jack feels that he can’t stop, he’s completely powerless.

But it’s Gabriel who arches one eyebrow suggestively and leans in, and before he knows it he’s pressing his lips to Jack’s own. Jack’s heart leaps in his chest, Gabe’s lips are soft, wet and hot, and his beard tickles against his skin, but the feeling definitely isn’t unpleasant. Their kiss lingers for a few seconds, a mere touch of lips against lips, before they break apart.

Jack’s head is spinning, his heart is thrumming, echoing in his ears, his face is hot and he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stand up if he tried.

“Hm, now I think I’m starting to get the idea,” Gabriel muses. When Jack steals a careful glance at him, he smiles crookedly, warmly, a playful glint in his eyes. 

Jack wants to mumble some apology but there’s nothing to apologize for because Gabriel made the first move, not him. His dizzy brain screams at him that he’s going to regret all of this later, that it’s just a game to Gabriel and he’s going to hurt once it’s all over.

“I hope it wasn’t too much? I’m sorry,” he hears Gabriel say.

“It’s okay, Gabe,” Jack assures him at once, staring at the floor, still trying to recover. The taste of Gabriel’s lips, the softness of them… still lingers.

“We do this for the camera tomorrow, and your problem is gone,” Gabriel tells him.

_Or only just begins_ , Jack thinks, nearly saying it aloud.

“Yeah,” he replies instead with a sigh, placing his glass back on the desk. “So! Let’s call it a day!”

“Already?” Gabriel wonders, a look of slight sadness crossing his handsome face.

Jack nods and straightens up, glancing at Gabriel briefly, trying not to stare too much at his lips. Lips that he’d just gotten a taste of. Lips of which he’d dreamt of so often in his most secret dreams.

“Tomorrow’s an important day,” he concludes. “We should be well-rested for the fight with the press, won't we?”

Gabriel hesitantly gets to his feet and places his empty glass next to Jack’s.

“You sure you’re okay, buddy?” he asks somewhat shyly. “Sorry if I got a bit carried away, I…”

“Forget it, Gabe,” Jack stops it before it gets to be too much for him again. “We do our thing tomorrow and then we can both breathe easy, right?”

He awkwardly pats Gabriel on the shoulder.

“Yeah, right. See you tomorrow then?”

“Sure!”

Gabe brushes past him, lingers at the door, looking back over his shoulder and biting his lower lip. As if meaning to say something else. But Jack’s utterly pitiful look makes him change his mind. He slowly walks out.

As soon as the doors slide shut behind him Jack slams both his fists on the desk, making all the glasses shudder. He leans over it, breathing shallowly, hot tears stinging his eyes. Moments later he finally calms down, brings his hands up to his lips, traces them with the tips of his fingers, closes his eyes and relives the tender memory of that kiss.

Whatever happens next, whatever will happen to him from that moment on, this memory will never fade. He will always keep it, and even if he was to die – this memory will be his last thought.

**Day 5.**

**Switzerland. Outside Overwatch Main Auditorium. Red Carpet. 7 pm**

Strike Commander Jack Morrison steps out of a silver limousine to the blinding flashing lights of hundreds of cameras. He smiles charmingly, buttons up his elegant suit and proceeds to make his way along the Red Carpet and towards the building of the Main Auditorium where the ceremony is supposed to start soon.

All the attention is glued to him while he’s making his way.

He spots Shelly, hurriedly walking in his direction, as fast as her high heels would allow her. She’s dressed in a red satin dress, her hair done up in a high ponytail. This time she wears no glasses. Jack swallows hard. Earlier this morning she brought him his suit and instructed him on his schedule for the day of the event, but she didn’t once mention the portrait he’d sent her. Nevertheless, her silence on the matter speaks volumes to him and he’s more than sure that she sees him through and through.

“This way, Jack,” she gestures for him to follow her and as he does, he decides that there’s no reason for him to be silent as well now that she surely knows his little secret.

“Is Gabriel there already?” he asks.

The cameras around them keep flashing, the crowd of eager paparazzi keep cheering as they’re continuing their way up the long red carpet. Jack swears it’s the longest red carpet in the history of humankind and omnics.

“He’s not, but he’s going to be here shortly. I want you to meet him by the entrance.”

“Why there?”

“View is better up there,” she says, without looking at him. But he can see a small smile on her lips. How the hell does she know that they’re going to…?

“Should’ve told me right from the start about your sexuality, Jack,” Shelly whispers to him as they start making their way up the stairs and past a group of guests of honor. “I wouldn’t have bothered you with this girlfriend business.”

“To be honest, I know shit about how PR works, Shelly,” he tells her. “I just want this mess to be over and done with for good.”

“Believe me, I do too!” she says.

They reach the top and look around.

A huge black Cadillac rolls up to the gates where the red carpet starts. A black and silver Overwatch symbol is painted over its side. 

“There he is,” Shelly says, her broad professional smile never faltering.

Jack’s breath hitches in his chest as he watches Gabriel step out of the car. He’s stunningly handsome. Easily the most handsome of all the guests currently present here. He’s wearing a suit of rich dark color blue with a long suit jacket, black shirt and a slim tie under it.

“Wow,” Jack breathes out, realizing a bit too late that he’s said it loud enough for Shelly to hear.

“Picked the suit himself,” she explains to him. “Wouldn’t let me have a say in this although you know how hard it is to stop me. But he’s got a great sense of style. And _you_ have great taste in men.”

Jack darts a glance at her, smiles crookedly and blushes.

“Can I go down there again to meet him?”

“Go on,” she tells him, shrugging. “Make your story.”

“Thank you, Shelly,” he says.

“It’s too early for that, Commander,” she replies but her gaze softens and her professional smile gains sincerity.

Jack hurries down the stairs, towards the handsome man basking in attention. He seems to be enjoying it on occasions like that, despite his general aversion of it when it comes to work, Overwatch, and their missions.

Gabriel’s smile broadens as soon as he notices Jack. He puts his hands in the pockets of his exquisite suit, turns his back on the cameras and heads in Jack’s direction too.

His eyes are breathtakingly warm – rich brown, amber and hazel, radiant in the background noise of camera flashes. He seems unreal, almost like a dream.

When he comes up close, when they’re almost face to face, Jack can smell his expensive cologne and all he wants – is for the world to know that this man is _his_ , his alone, even if only for tonight.

They close the remaining distance between them, but Gabriel doesn’t stop there, keeps moving closer, leaning forward and Jack catches on as to what’s about to happen at once.

He closes his eyes, parts his lips slightly and in the following second Gabriel’s lips cover his own. Even with his eyes closed, Jack thinks he could go blind from all the flashes, buzzing madly around them. But he wants them to see.

His head is dizzy, his world spins and he melts when he feels Gabriel’s hand gently rest on his waist, melts into the kiss, giving it all the meaning, all his feelings – just to show Gabriel how _real_ it is for him.

It lasts only for a few brief seconds but it’s enough to make him realize that he’s hopelessly in love and nothing could ever change that. While Gabriel is his – he could conquer the world, he could do anything. He feels powerful, whole.

“Hey there, handsome,” Gabriel tells him when they break apart and Jack can see nothing but him, nothing else really matters.

“Look who’s talking,” he says.

Both of them are smiling warmly at each other, savoring the moment just for a bit longer before proceeding up the stairs.

“You think this worked?” Gabriel asks Jack carefully on their way.

Jack can feel all the curious eyes on the two of them.

“I’m sure of it,” he says with confidence.

Shelly is waiting for them to join her.

“It was perfect, absolutely perfect,” she assures them. “You’ll be all over the news come tomorrow morning, you’ll see.”

“Well good, that’s good,” Gabriel nods and the three of them walk inside the building.

**Day 6**

**Overwatch HQ. Switzerland. Jack’s office. 2pm**

Jack wakes up late the following day. He’s had a bit too much of the wine they were serving during the ceremony, although he hardly cared how much he drank.

All he can think about is Gabriel’s eyes, how he kept catching Gabriel’s gaze on him, during his speech, when he was awarded yet another medal later. The way Gabriel smiled at him when he got his own medal too, to match Jack’s. The special way he thanked Jack in his brief speech and said that he owes his life to him. Basically, it was the only thing he said at all, and Jack’s heart still swells with happiness at the memory.

The feeling will soon be dulled now of course, once they’re back to their usual routine, and Jack wants nothing more than to hold onto it for as long as he can, to savor it.

That’s also the reason why he lingers in bed and has no desire to get out of it any time soon, his head too preoccupied with Gabriel. He’s entirely grateful for these couple of days off they get to have for Christmas. Of course, it’s always different for him, he's still got work to do, in theory, because the Strike Commander of Overwatch should never rest. But for now, he can linger a bit.

For all he knows he could be making things up, but the way Gabriel looked at him during that evening was different somehow. Gabriel is a good actor, but back then, when the paparazzi session was over, he didn’t have to play his part anymore. And yet, he kept doing it, making it look like the two of them were dating… on purpose?

Jack thinks and thinks and thinks until he concludes that it wouldn’t harm to test the waters a little bit, to see if there’s maybe room for something more between them than just friendship. If not, he’ll know at once. Could easily be the wine playing tricks on him.

He reaches for the nightstand, fumbles for his phone, switches it on, mindlessly skips Shelly’s messages without reading them and texts Gabriel.

_“Good morning, handsome. Managed to get any good sleep?”_

He bites the back of his hand, rereading what he wrote. Wondering if maybe it’s too much and what kind of answer Gabriel might give him. Minutes past by without a reply and he starts to feel disappointment creeping its way into his heart.

Maybe he’s still sleeping….

The notification pops up on the screen and he opens it at once.

_“No”_

Jack’s heart sinks, the sparkle in his eyes dies down.

_“You okay?”_ he texts back, worried now.

_“Can I come over?”_

Jack is already getting out of bed as he’s writing a reply.

_“Sure.”_

He hurriedly rushes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and washes his face, manages to slip on a bathrobe when Gabriel walks in.

He’s already dressed in his everyday Blackwatch uniform, without any armor plates or his beanie. He has today’s newspaper in his hand, and he looks moody, pale and pissed off.

“Hey, Gabe,” Jack greets him.

Gabriel critically eyes Jack’s bed, registers his state of undress and says rather dryly, “Haven’t read the news yet, I suppose?”

Jack shakes his head.

“I got some messages from Shelly but haven’t checked them yet. Why, what’s the matter?” he asks.

“Well then you better see this,” Gabriel throws the newspaper on Jack’s desk with irritation and disgust.

Jack picks it up. His eyes grow wide as he reads the title.

**_STRIKE COMMANDER OF OVERWATCH DATES HIS NEW PR MANAGER_ **

****

Which is followed by a huge photo of him and Shelly holding each other tenderly as she’s whispering something in his ear. From this angle it looks so suggestive Jack himself might almost believe the title.

How did they even manage to capture such an angle?

“What??” he exclaims, skimming over the absurd text with further 'proof' that the two of them were head over heels for one another.

“What is this utter _BULLSHIT_??”

“Hell if I know,” Gabe mutters under his breath. He seems no less furious that Jack.

“Is there a photo of _us_ kissing?? They all were taking that photo for sure I…”

“Not a single one,” Gabe states flatly. “One shitty paper posted it on their website, but then it got removed for no reason. And it was played down as a mere ‘ _Christmas joke by the Commanders’_ anyway. I was monitoring this shit all night.”

Jack rushes to his bed, picks up his phone again and looks through Shelly’s messages.

_> > I’m sorry for this twisted news, Jack_

_> > I would’ve never guessed they'd be this stubborn_

_> > Someone out there is really determined to twist the truth and deny it to no end. _

_> > I have a girlfriend, for god’s sake, and she was so pissed when she saw the article. _

_> > Will do my best to solve this mess _

_> > There must be more photos of you and Gabriel together that we could use against this bullshit. _

“So, I guess our plan failed,” Gabriel concludes, still standing gloomily next to the desk, eyes dark, arms folded over his chest.

“I guess so,” Jack says. He looks lost, defeated, phone still in his hand but his thoughts elsewhere.

Gabriel growls quietly, leans aggressively against the desk and turns away. Jack is deeply disappointed by what has happened too, but Gabriel’s reaction starts to genuinely concern him.

“It’s okay, Gabe,” he says carefully. “It’s just a silly PR thing after all. And look at the brighter side of it – we don’t have to do this anymore. Now we can just let them think I date Shelly. As long as they don’t bother us anymore.”

Gabriel scoffs at that, shuffles his feet. He sits with his back to Jack and Jack can see how the line of his shoulders tenses when he says these words.

“That’s not how it was supposed to go,” he utters angrily. “Don’t you see what they’ve done?? You’re looking so damn cozy with her.”

Jack furrows his brows, shakes his head.

“Jesus. You sound as if you were jealous,” he says, fighting back a flattered smile that threatens to show up on his face.

He puts the phone down and walks around the desk to stand in front of Gabriel.

“We should try again, until these idiots _GET IT_ ,” Gabriel declares resolutely. 

Jack huffs.

“I know you want to put the right message out there. And I’m very grateful that you’re being such a great support to me, Gabe, I really am,” he says, searching the other man’s eyes, but he keeps looking down. “But, hey, I don’t want you to get over yourself for my sake. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable doing this. And I don’t want our friendship to suffer, while we’re trying to prove some foolish point to the press.”

“It’s not just some foolish point,” Gabriel says. “It matters to me too, you know. And why would you think it makes me _uncomfortable_?”

Jack blushes, shrugs.

“Because what we did wasn’t exactly what friends do, and I wouldn’t want to make you do it again…”

“ _Make_ me do it? _No one_ can make me do shit! If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have done this… ever… don’t you know that?”

“Oh…”

Now Gabe’s blushing too, furiously. Both of them are looking anywhere but at each other. Jack’s thoughts are racing, his heart pounding hollowly in his chest. So loud he thinks Gabriel might hear.

“So, you’re saying…” Jack swallows his words, his throat suddenly going dry. “You’re saying it wasn’t… entirely… unpleasant for you?”

“Did I leave you with such an impression last evening? If I did, then I’m really bad at making myself clear.”

“I thought you were just playing your part… as a friend,” Jack delicately suggests.

“Jack,” the way he says his name makes Jack look up at him, despite the deep flush on his cheeks and his nervousness. Gabriel is glaring him straight in the eye now. “Of course I don’t want to ruin our friendship. But haven’t you had the feeling that what we have… can be a bit different?”

He raises his hands in defense.

“Now if this talk makes you uncomfortable, I’ll shut up about it this very instant.”

Jack is silent and Gabriel goes on.

“I’m gonna be honest with you – Ana told me something about that portrait you sent Shelly earlier.”

Jack covers his face and lets out a miserable sigh. When Gabriel continues to talk, he can hear the smile in his voice.

“And I’m not an idiot, I see the way you look at me, I’ve always suspected that… well, that it might mean something. Problem is, I’ve never had any experience with… guys. So, I… I had no idea what exactly it is I’m even feeling. We’ve been working together for years and when she told me about that portrait the other day, I thought, hell, why not give it a try. I mean, we could always back away if it's a step in the wrong direction.”

“Gabe…”

Gabriel clears his throat and goes on.

“But then I kissed you and…” he makes a vague gesture with his hand, trying to find the right words. “When I kissed you, I knew right then that I wanted to do it again…”

“Is that really so?”

Jack's standing very close to him now. He didn’t even notice when he’d closed the distance between them.

Gabriel doesn’t seem to mind. His gaze travels up to meet Jack’s, his cheeks burning hotly.

“Why the hell would I lie to you about it?” he says.

Jack gently places both his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, squeezes them.

“And you’re not afraid that it might ruin our friendship?”

“I figure what we have was always meant to be something more than that, don’t you think?” Gabriel says.

Suddenly Jack can feel Gabriel’s fingers ghosting over his sides ever so slightly, sending shivers all over his body. He feels tingly.

He practically moans, cupping Gabriel’s face.

“The way I’ve always felt about you, Gabe,” Jack says, caressing Gabriel’s chiseled cheekbones with his thumbs and hardly believing it’s really happening. “It’s nothing like friendship. I just didn’t know I stood a chance.”

“Then there’s nothing to ruin in the first place,” Gabriel replies with a shrug, a playful smirk on his face.

And in the following moment Jack dives in for a kiss, crushing his lips into Gabriel’s that part so welcomingly for him.

The kiss is heated, urgent, and Jack leans all the way in, pressing flush against Gabriel’s warm broad chest and making him lean back a little. Then Gabriel grabs a firm hold of Jack’s hips and responds no less hungrily, pushing back and daring his tongue inside Jack’s mouth.

Jack opens his eyes wide when he feels it, but then relaxes, grants Gabriel the access, lets him explore him and melts into the new depth of their affection, of the new intimate way they’re getting to know each other.

“This might just be the best Christmas of my life,” Gabriel utters breathlessly when they pull apart minutes (or maybe even hours) later.

They're gazing at each other lovingly, warmly, both completely smitten. And Jack relishes in the feeling. It's as if he’s always belonged here, in Gabriel’s arms.

“Easily my best Christmas,” he says, smiling, nuzzling Gabriel’s cheek. “How come we haven’t done this earlier? It feels so good.”

“I might’ve been too slow to catch up with you,” Gabriel shrugs and laughs. Jack can feel the laughter in Gabriel’s chest, his heartbeat under the palm of his hand. “And we’re always too busy with other stuff.”

“Well, I’m definitely not busy anymore when it comes to you,” Jack replies and leans in again, pulling Gabriel close, planting a trail of tender kisses along his jawline. Gabriel inclines his head to give him better access.

“As for the press, fuck them,” Jack whispers in between the kisses, admiring Gabriel’s swollen red lips and his half-lidded look, the suggestive way those huge amber-hazel eyes are watching him. “I don’t need them to know about us. Let them live in the illusion.”

Gabriel’s hand travels up to Jack’s nape, fingers carding through straw-colored hair.

“If the wrong people learn about this now,” he says. “It'll have bad consequences.” 

“Yeah. Better if we keep silent about this.”

Then Jack is crashing his lips into Gabriel’s again, the man letting out the most beautiful moan in turn and suddenly all Jack wants is to hear it over and over.

“You mind if I do something more... inappropriate than just kissing you? You drive me crazy…” he almost begs, his breathing shallow, arousal coursing through his veins. 

“Go ahead, these pants are way too damn tight…” Gabriel tells him, and Jack can’t believe he’s actually letting him do this. Leaning further back like that and offering himself like the most precious gift Jack could only dream of until now.

“Let me help you with them,” he suggests, his voice a little shaky as they both start to fumble with Gabriel’s belts. Nervous as a pair of teenagers getting together for the first time in their lives.

Gabriel’s gorgeous body is trembling almost visibly when he’s exposed to the chilly air.

“Jack… I…”

“Should we stop?” Jack asks.

“No!” Gabriel replies at once. He glances back over his shoulder briefly. “Did you lock the goddamn door?”

“I did. Don’t worry,” Jack assures him. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

Gabriel laughs warmly against the skin of Jack’s neck before planting a kiss there.

“How?” he asks.

“Gently,” Jack laughs softly back, Gabriel’s beard is tickling him. “For now, at least. And like no one else before me, I promise. I’m gonna love you like you truly deserve to be loved.”

**Day 7.**

**Overwatch HQ.** **Switzerland. Training Center. 7 am**

It’s early in the morning when Jesse McCree is making his way to the training facility. He hears voices when he passes the reviewing stand above the athletic track and decides to check who that brave soul might be – training during the holidays and at this early of an hour!

When he enters the stand, he discovers no one but Ana and Shelly, whispering to each other and laughing while reading something on Shelly’s tablet.

Jesse smiles, puts his hands on his hips and puffs on his cigar.

“What're you two ladies so happy about, I wonder?” he asks.

“Jesse! Come, take a look,” Ana tells him, pointing her thumb in the direction of the athletic track below.

Jesse glances down to see both Jack and Gabriel there. They have no clue they’re being watched or maybe just don’t care whatsoever. They’re partly training, partly fooling around and Jesse can swear he’s never seen his commanders behave _like this._

Like two little kids.

At some point Jack snatches Gabriel’s beanie from his head (unthinkable!! Reyes would’ve killed Jesse dead if he ever did something so audacious) and starts running away with it. He stops soon, taking pity on his much slower companion. Gabriel catches up with him and nearly sweeps him off his feet. But instead of fighting they just hug each other tight and start… _kissing._

Jesse nearly drops his cigar.

“So, they finally hooked up,” he concludes. “Damn! I guess that means I lost my bet?”

“You’re right. You’re still too young to beat me that easily, Jesse McCree,” Ana says matter-of-factly, winking at him. “I know better.”

“And, Shelly,” she adds. “Thank you for coming up with this whole story. You’re truly talented with what you do. I thought I’d never see the day when these two are finally together.”

“It’s my pleasure, Ana. Call me anytime.”

Ana sighs contently, smiles, looks at Jesse again.

“Now – back to work, recruit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
